


It's the Baby Hour

by meruxing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, trigger warning, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meruxing/pseuds/meruxing
Summary: O príncipe requereu os serviços de um novo serviçal, que desconhece sobre a vida de realeza da qual ele vive desde que se conhece como tal. Show Luo demonstrava seu poder querendo e escolhendo quem queria, assim como fazendo o que queria, mesmo tendo casado por meio de um tradicional evento no qual a família escolhe a noiva. Já por outro lado, havia um jovem, do qual viveu sua vida ajudando sua mãe nas colheitas de arroz, não tendo estudos e muito menos conhecimento da cidade grande, da maldade e da tecnologia, vivia em muita pobreza com sua mãe. Uma amiga da mãe do Lay decide manda-lo para o palácio e trabalhar como empregado exclusivo do príncipe, e desde então a sua vida mudará drasticamente.





	1. Apresentação

 

"Um dia entenderei quais motivações ele tinha para me deixar."

 

**Show Luo**  

O príncipe arrogante, não tem pena e nem medo de mostrar quão poderoso é, casado com uma nobre mais arrogante que ele, vive esbanjando todo o dinheiro e usando os menos afortunados para seu bel prazer, vive em uma contemplada união e família tradicionalista, 29 anos, tem uma filha com essa princesa. Requere os trabalhos de alguém que desconheça a nobreza.

 

**Zhang Yixing**

De uma família humilde e pobre, mora com a mãe em uma cidade do interior, sem recursos pra educação, não sabe o que é tecnologia, puro, ingênuo e inocente, 16 anos, vai trabalhar na casa do príncipe arrogante e poderoso.

 


	2. Prólogo

Quatro anos, anotados dia pós dia em seu diário, noite pós noite, todas as lágrimas que caíram e mancharam seu rosto, parecia que aquela dor dilacerante jamais passaria, mas amenizada após o nascimento do menino, do seu pequeno Qing Yun. Ele esteve longe de seu país, aprendendo a ser alguém que não seria mais usado, e muito menos seria humilhado como fora pela pessoa pela qual se deu de corpo e alma e por sua família, por ter sido um jovem ingênuo, sem maldades e por ter acreditado em todas as mentiras ditas em seu ouvido, por ter achado que tudo seria real, suas palavras seriam verdadeiras, mas sofreu com as mentiras, sofreu com a humilhação e ainda por cima fora largado sem nem saber onde ficar, sem dinheiro e com o inicio de uma gravidez que seria de risco pela sua idade, pela precocidade. Estava de volta, estava melhor, mais velho, mais maduro e muito mais estudado que anos passados, quando só tinha dezesseis anos e nenhuma experiência da vida como fora iniciado por ele, aquela pessoa cuja vida seria atormentada, teria sua vingança.

Assim que chegou no hotel, a primeira coisa que fizera foi pegar o filho que estava dormindo, logo acordando-o, para dar-lhe um banho e após isso, irem se divertir, aquela criança era sua felicidade, seu tudo, seu eu, não conseguia se desgrudar do filho, já tivera em tormentos e pesadelos, achando que poderia ter sido tirado dele, e nunca mais veria sua luz de esperança.

\- Pequeno, pequeno. Vamos? Acorda, meu bebê, papa vai te levar para comprarmos brinquedos. - O menino com seus quatro anos acorda, mas começa a chorar, ele tinha um hábito muito horrendo de chorar ao acordarem ele e era além de tudo, uma criança arteira e que gritava por qualquer coisa, nunca o havia mimado, nem sua mãe o havia mimado, ensinavam a ele o necessário do aprendizado, mas a criança era totalmente teimosa, talvez fosse por causa do sangue do outro pai que circulava em sua veia. A saída era necessária, tinha coisas a resolver, a casa que ganhou de uma pessoa muito queria pra ele, que o salvou das ruas e além da inauguração da loja de sua marca, suas criações ficaram famosas da noite para o dia, levava consigo outro nome, a marca se chamava Layun, devido ao nome de seu filho e um apelido dado pela pessoa que vinha cuidando dele durante esses quatro anos.

\- Yun. Pelos deuses.. - Yixing havia deixado o filho se levantar como queria, aquela parte ele sempre fazia errado, sem perceber o quanto estava mimando a criança, havia saído para anotar a papelada final de sua criação. Ele volta ao escutar um barulho vindo do quarto, e percebe que sua luminária de ovelha, um de seus artigos prediletos, estava no chão, em milhares de pedaços. Aquele seria um novo começo, de uma nova vida e de dias melhores pro pequeno dele, pra estrelinha dele, precisava ter paciência, a mãe ficou em Paris com a pessoa que ajudou ele, estava sem empregadas e nenhuma babá pro pequeno, teria de levar ele junto na inauguração. 

\- Ah.. minha luminária predileta. Seu teimoso, venha aqui, agora teremos de sair para comprar outra e comer chocolate, imagina, nem vai dar pra te dar um banho. - O menino começa a rir quando o pai o faz cócegas, iriam comprar chocolates e mais mimos, diversão garantida entre filho e pai, como sempre foi, ninguém iria estragar seu dia, nada iria estragar sua felicidade e nem tirar seu pequeno Yun. 


	3. Capítulo 1 - Sobre sotaques e sorrisos

Pessoas cuja vida era fadada a miséria, poucos centavos em um trabalho árduo, catar arroz nas fazendas. Muitos acabavam sem estudo, morando naquele local pacato, não havia uma escola boa, era como se o governo esquecesse que ali viviam pessoas de coração nobre, educação, saúde e o sanitário era mais do que o básico, senão o básico, quase viviam sem recursos. Era ali que vivia um adolescente de coração puro, humilde e prestativo, sempre salvando os gatinhos e os cães da fome e da morte, ajudava nas tarefas da igrejinha e ainda tinha tempo de cuidar do contador do vilarejo, ele era tão meigo e doce que ambos os senhores Wang e Huang, cuidavam dele como se fosse filho.

\- Senhora Zhang, presumo que esteja cuidando de sua saúde devidamente, ou será que uma certa ovelha tem a mimado demais? Cadê minha ovelhinha? - Lay dá um sorriso e logo corre para abraçar o médico, sempre ganhava pirulitos e balas como se fosse uma criança, de certa forma ele não agia como alguém de sua idade, talvez por isso ele seja tratado como tal, por todos ali. O médico entrega a ele os exames, os dois não sabiam que o menino nunca tinha entrado numa escola, nem sequer pra ver como era, ele pega o exame, abre e olha pra mãe, não tinha vergonha, achava normal, muitos ali eram como ele.

\- Mamãe, o que está escrito aqui? - A mãe do menino faz um sinal de negativo, se ele não sabia o que continha ali, ela então, não fazia ideia do que podia ser.

\- Senhor Wang, mamãe já está melhor? O que está escrito aqui? - Ele mostra o exame, com um sorriso no rosto, e apontando pra folha com tamanha curiosidade.

\- Você não sabe o que está escrito? Okay! Está escrito que sua mãe melhorou da anemia dela. Que bom que ela tem um ótimo enfermeiro. - O senhor retribui o sorriso e prescreve alimentos que poderia ajudar ambos a terem uma saúde mais firme, assim que ele vê os dois saírem, ele liga pro contador perguntando sobre se ele sabia que o menino Yixing não havia ido pra escola, não aprendeu a ler e tampouco a escrever, era péssimo saber sobre aquilo.

**〜 〜 〜 〜**

Mãe e filho chegam ao mercadinho para comprar as coisas necessárias, sabia que na verdade necessitava de um remédio, mas era caro demais para os custos dela e do filho, e não queria que o filho trabalhasse como ela, não catando arroz, podia ser como empregado em uma casa grande, de pessoas endinheiradas e com coração bondoso para pagar bem pelo seu pequeno precioso. Enquanto Yixing ia na outra sessão, ele tinha a quantia certa do que precisava porque Huang já havia ajudado ele a contar o que ia receber, em seu mundinho de imaginação, a mãe dele estava de encontro com uma velha amiga, com novidades da cidade grande, desde que a filha dela havia casado com alguém da cidade, ela sempre vinha com histórias de como era lá e a Senhora Zhang não queria saber muito sobre, pelo filho.  
[8/24, 19:56] Meru LayHunnie: - A madame lá pediu que contratassem novos empregados para a mansão, eu fiquei sabendo que o filho dela quer um empregado particular, manda o Yixing, com o dinheiro lá que disseram dá pra comprar seus remédios, eu peço pra minha filha ligar pra senhora que emprega e aí ele vai lá pra cidade. - A mãe do Yixing escutava tudo com atenção, ela precisava dessa resposta para o momento, tinha que falar logo, já que a data era para o outro dia, trabalho imediato e com urgência, e assim a Sra Zhang acaba aceitando e enviaria o filho trabalhar como ela queria que fosse, como empregado em casa de família, ainda pensava que dessa forma teria como pagar os custos dos remédios e ele teria mais o que se alimentar.

\- Liga pra sua filha, hoje mesmo eu mando o Yixing pra cidade, mas como ele vai fazer? - Como ele iria sair dali pra cidade, a amiga dela avisa que a filha dela levaria ele até a casa e ajudaria ele com tudo e com as papeladas, pra ela não se preocupar, mas que era necessário ela ser rápida, se ele saísse ainda naquela noite ele chegaria lá pela manhã, de ônibus, a passagem ela ajudava, depois ela pagava o valor. As compras feitas, não era muito, só o que o dinheiro dava, os dois voltaram para casa com ela falando tudo sobre o que ouvira do emprego, que ele teria que servir somente o dono da mansão, que ele poderia morar lá e que receberia muito por esse trabalho, ele faria tudo para o senhor da casa, desde comida à limpeza, então não seria difícil desde que ele era bom nessas coisas.

Faltando pouco para ele ir ao encontro de uma nova vida, e de tentar ajudar sua mãe, o jovem já chorava por ter que deixar ela para trás, mas ele promete que iria buscar ela assim que pudesse. Sua cabeça estava cheia de coisas, imaginando como será essa casa, estava em partes empolgado e triste também, por sair de onde sempre gostou, só conseguiu se despedir do seu amigo, o Doutor Wang Xun, que cuidava bem dele, afinal, ele não tinha pai, não sabia quem era para a realidade que vivia, e assim o Wang e o Huang decidiram "adotar" ele e cuidavam dele como filho, eles o amavam. Logo após a saída dele daquela vila, Wang havia ligado pro amigo cuidar dele de longe, ele se preocupava demais com a ovelha do vilarejo.

**〜 〜 〜 〜**

\- Olá, você deve ser o menino Yixing, correto? - Uma linda jovem, com sua altura invejável de um e oitenta, mas com seus aparentes trinta anos, e ainda mantendo seu belo jeito de menina do interior. A filha da Senhora Yu era simples, apesar de morar na cidade, mas mantinha seu ar de quem ganhava uma boa quantia para sobreviver sem muitas preocupações, como ouviu da mãe, o menino não sabia ler e nem escrever, e ela tampouco se lembrava dessa criança, havia anotado o necessário para entregar para a senhora que estava fazendo as entrevistas com os novos empregados, esperava que o menino conseguisse, sabia muito bem como era viver na pobreza. As perguntas eram sempre relacionadas ao que ele estava achando da cidade, e de ver os olhinhos brilhando, ela nem precisava escutar as palavras dele, que foram inocentes a ponto de dizer que é tudo tão colorido, uma risada gostosa e as covinhas já estavam conquistando quem as visse.   
Não demoraram muito e já haviam chego na mansão, ela perguntou pela Senhora Wu.

\- Um dos empregados que ela havia contratado quem gostaria de falar com ela - O senhor que guardava o portão deixa eles entrarem, logo se ouve um uau do rapaz, era realmente impressionante aquela mansão, a jovem nem queria ter o prazer de sonhar com aquilo, já estava imaginando a quantia de empregados e a limpeza a ser feita.

\- Yixing, entregue essa carta para a Senhora Wu, tudo bem? - A jovem já havia parado o carro na porta dos empregados e ajudava o menino com a única coisa que havia com ele, uma mochila, um tanto pesada, mas sabia que devia ter ganho de alguém, além das roupas que ele vestia, uma camiseta larga demais para ele, uma calça de moletom um tanto apertada e curta, e o mais importante a ser percebido, um tênis bem sujo e gasto, devia ser antigo e o único que ele tinha.

\- Boa sorte, criança. Qualquer coisa, nesse papel que te entreguei tem meu número de telefone, peça que alguém me ligue. Se for emergência. Tchau! - Ela precisava ir embora pra sua reunião no departamento onde trabalhava.

**〜 〜 〜 〜**

\- Olá, a Senhora é a Senhora Wu? - Ele havia entrado na mansão e uma moça esperava por ele, ela da uma risada e pede pra que ele a seguisse.

\- Bom, eu não sou uma velha rabugenta, e muito menos trabalho pro Senhor Luo, então, creio eu que não sou a Madame Wu. Mas já que procura por ela, vou te enviar direto pro Senhor, ele hoje está furioso, não consegue achar uma roupa, você já trabalhou assim, correto? - A moça nem esperava respostas, ia com passos largos em direção do quarto onde estava o príncipe, arrogante e extremamente egoísta, e qual tinha empregados somente para si. Ao chegar na frente da porta, ela diz o próprio nome e chama por ele como Vossa Alteza, coisa dele de querer sempre ser chamado por nomes correlativos a dominação de poder, tal como todos os empregados abaixarem a cabeça e fazer o que ele quisesse em qualquer momento.

\- Senhora Wu a mandou? Já disse, essa mulher é um porre. O que quer agora? - A moça abre a porta para uma breve apresentação dela e do novo empregado dele, sem nem saber se ele era mesmo, e isso não importava para ela, queria se ver livre daquele lugar.

\- Esse aqui é o novo empregado, só vim trazer ele, Vossa Alteza.

\- E qual é o no... - Ela já havia saído correndo deixando o jovem sem saber o que fazer, ela nem havia dito o que fazer, ele por um momento sentiu medo.

\- Meu nome é Zhang Yixing, Senhor. E-eu.. Sou do interior, e-estou.. Erm... Eu vim trabalhar na mansão pro Senhor. Tenho dezesseis e sei limpar e cozinhar. - Yixing começa a falar em meio a voz tremida, seu sotaque e gagueira que lhe tomou no momento em que se viu sem saber o que fazer. O príncipe escutou bem, o sotaque, a primeira coisa chamativa e ao se virar, deu de cara com um sorridente adolescente, com covinhas lindas e rosto de neném, e aquilo o animou consideravelmente, até que enfim a Senhora Wu arrumou-lhe alguém de beleza pura.

\- Sorrir é tão bom. Jovem das covinhas lindas. Vem aqui perto, sente ao meu lado na cama, quero analisar. - O príncipe queria testar sua obediência, esse era o principal pra ele, obediência. E ele iria descobrir que aquilo se encaixava exatamente no menino, que sentou na cama, e deixou ser tocado no rosto, analisado e avaliado, a nota final do príncipe era: **Seria um ótimo empregado pra sua cama.**

Nos próximos dias, para o príncipe, aquele sorriso e o sotaque eram uma faísca inevitável para o fogo que estava crescendo dentro de si, esperava que o rapaz não durasse nem três dias sem passar por sua avaliação física.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicada a minha querida ShowLay: Lana, e também a Robertanina


End file.
